


Be Safe, Dear One

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Or: How to piss of former General Astra.





	Be Safe, Dear One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



Alex hurt everywhere. Her chest felt like a freakin mule had just stomped on it, not to mentioner back. Oh, Rao, her back. Whoa. She tried to move, but a bolt of white-hot pain shot through her and a start, clear voice, as cold and rusty as ice crackled in her ear.

Turning her head, she found that se was in the med bay at the DEO. Wait a minute, wasn’t she fighting that alien with Kara? Where was Kara?   
As if in answer to her silent question, she felt a squeeze on her hand. Turning her head to the left, she saw Kara, still in her Supergirl suit, giving her a worried look.  
Turning her head back to the right, she found the source of that sharp voice. Her wife, Astra, sat in a chair right next to her bed, looking royally pissed off.

“Hi, Astra?” The agent squeaked, uncertain. When Astra looked that angry, it was best to run fast and far so you didn’t lose your head. The last time she looked like that had been when Kara had almost died trying to save the Empire State building.

Astra stood, the weight of her six-month pregnant belly not halting her in any way whatsoever as she stood over the human, radiating pure terror and anger. Her intimidation tactic, which had been perfected as a general, still remained, it seemed.  
“What in Rao’s name where you thinking, Alexandra?” She almost shouted, her eyes appearing red in the dim light of the infirmary. Alex tried to shrink back from the sheer volume of her wife’s voice but it hurt too much, so she settled for covering her face with her pillow, which she managed to wrestle out from under her head with her good arm, or at least the one that didn’t feel like it was about to fall off.

“Oh no no no!” AStra shouted now, pulling the pillow away and tossing it across the room and through the window, making Kara snort almost imperceptibly to Alex. Astra heard, however. She turned her glare on Kara. “If this is amusing in any way, leave,” she barked, making Kara squeak and rush out o the room.

Alex realized this was one part Astra the concerned wife and another part Astra the angry general. So, in order to keep her life, she decided to just shut up and listen.

After a lecture that lasted literally four hours, Astra exhaled long and loud and sat down, taking Alex’s hand.  
“You are my brave one, but sometimes you are too brave,” she said, her voice sounding broken. She almost sounded like she was pleading with Alex for something.  
“Please be more careful, dearest,” Astra implored, leaning over and kissing her mate’s forehead.

It turned out that Alex was assigned two months of bed rest. As Astra carried her home, the younger woman vowed silently that she would never put herself in that much danger again, not only for her sake and her unborn daughter’s sake, but also so she could avoid another General Astra lecture. She hated those.


End file.
